


Double Standard

by PieHistory



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: An Historian Rant, Aunt/Nephew Incest, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys, Targaryen Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 02:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PieHistory/pseuds/PieHistory
Summary: Jon and Daenerys are both two assistant professors with PhDs in History. Daenerys proposed to hold a joint lecture about the last, controversial season of the most popular TV Series ever created. Jon accepted the idea because he was disgusted by some of the elements of the show. But Jon and Daenerys are also nephew and aunt, and as Targaryens they share a special relationship.





	Double Standard

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody! This is my first fiction ever, so please be kind with me! And please forgive my mistakes regarding English because Italian is my native language. I am open to your comments and suggestions! I am a history student and I felt the urge to write this story because I was disgusted and even enraged by some of the choices that those two jerks have made, so this story is partially based on my personal experience. And I didn't like how they butchered Jon and Dany. They both had a terrible life and deserved some happiness. I didn't want them to be King and Queen. I wanted them to leave that shithole of Westeros behind them and have a simple and happy life togheter, because they deserved it. Maybe a little house with a red door and a lemon tree would have been enough.

He was eagerly awaiting her arrival. Two months passed since he last saw her and today they would meet again. At first, when she proposed to held a joint lecture about the last, controversial season of one of the most popular TV series ever created he was sceptical. He was not a great fan of it and never invested so much time and effort in it like her. But after watching carefully that season and the comments on social media he started to love her idea. As a historian he felt the need to talk about it. The double standard used to judge the characters, the modern morality, the misuse of certain words by the fandom and many other problems that needed to be discussed. And what a better opportunity than a join lecture between him, PhD in Modern History, and her, PhD in Medieval Studies? Both of them had a lightning-fast academic career thanks to the weight of their family name. House Targaryen was a powerful family with many connections: his grandfather Aerys was the rector of the University of King’s Landing; his father Rhaegar was Professor of Westerosi literature at the University of Oldtown; his uncle Viserys, who taught psychology at the University of Sunspear; and last but not least her dear aunt Daenerys who was (like him) an assistant professor in history. They studied together in King’s Landing but fate divided them: she was sent at Lannisport’s University while he stayed in the capital because of his grandfather will to extend House Targaryen’s influence over the major universities of the country.

They grew up together not as aunt and nephew, but as best friends. And during their university years their friendship started to became more intimate. Incest was despised in their society, but house Targaryen was different. They practiced it for centuries and the society accepted it. During their university years they grew closer until that magic night they finally confessed their true feelings each other. It was the night after her graduation party, one of the best moments in Jon’s life. Even now he doesn’t know why he felt in love with her: maybe it was their Targaryen blood, maybe her personality, or maybe the fact that she was the most beautiful woman he has ever known. Sometimes he still thinks about their first, passionate kiss. Or her body, so perfect that she resembled an ancient Valyrian Goddess. Her perfect breasts he could he could grasp in his hands. The taste of her womanhood. The sensual curves of her body. Her mesmerizing violet eyes. Her smile. The warmth of her mouth when she took his length. Since that night they were one soul.

They took their PhDs together with ease. Their old uncle Aemon used to say that “Love is the death of duty”, but their love helped to relieve the stress accumulated between exams. Sometimes however love created also some unpleasant situations. Like that time a Lyseni student called Daario started to flirt with his Dany. Jon was usually a quiet person, but he couldn't stand that man bothering his beloved. One day, when Daario tried to kiss her even after her rejection, he lost his mind. He felt a rage so violent he could probably kill the man with his own hands. And in fact, he started to punch him in the face. Daenerys tried to stop Jon before he could do something he would regret, but before he would listen to her, he broke Daario’s noose and some teeth fell to the ground. When Aerys heard about this little incident he was furious. He wanted to expel his nephew to punish him, but Daenerys testified in defence of Jon saying that Daario was harassing her. In the ending Daario was expelled, not before confessing that he never had love for Daenerys but he wanted to have sex with her to win a bet he made with a group of his friends.

The last year Aerys put a major obstacle in their relationship when he decided to separate them: Jon would stay with him in King’s Landing, while Daenerys would be transferred to Lannisport. They were furious with the old patriarch of their family, but their complaints remained unheard. He justified his decision saying that “they had to do their duties as Targaryens”, beginning their career so that their house would keep its power on Westeros. But they didn’t want to part away. Lyanna and Rhaella backed their children, while Rhaegar, Aerys and even Viserys were irremovable. Their family was in danger of breaking up, they even thought to escape away to one of those cities of the Essosi Federation, but when Rhaella had a heart attack following a lively discussion with her husband things changed. Thank the Gods she survived, but Jon and Daenerys felt guilty for what happened and decided to follow Aerys’ will hoping to bring serenity back.

During this year they had been separated, they tried to meet up as many times as possible. Sometimes Jon went to Lannisport, sometimes Dany went to King’s Landing. And sometimes they meet along the way. They travelled by car, by bus, by train and even by plane. But every occasion every opportunity was good to meet. During the holidays they found themselves in the ancient family castle on the island of Dragonstone. Their meetings were always the same. First, a long and passionate kiss to express their mutual love. Then, a long chat on a wide variety of topics. And, at last, they gave vent to their physical needs. Every time it seemed like the first time, a storm of love and passion so strong they resembled two dragons, the same mythical beasts that were their family sigil.

Their last meeting was about two months ago, and Jon was so eager to see her again. He was waiting in the in the lecture hall where the lecture was to be held. He was alone because, as always, he arrived at the university two hours earlier. He was sitting on the desk, looking at the message he received from Dany about half an hour ago:

“Jon, I just arrived in town. The train was on time. I'll take a taxi and I'll be there as soon as I can. I love you”

Suddenly he heard the door opening. He turned his gaze to the to the person who had just entered. Her silver hair and violet eyes were unmistakable.

“DANY!!!” He joyously screamed as he started to run towards her.

“JON!!!” She replied, running towards him dragging her trolley.

As they finally embraced each other, their lips crashed into a fierce and long kiss. Their tongues started to battle like two swordsmen trying to get the better of their opponent.

When they finally parted away, Jon took her trolley and placed it under the desk while he showed her the chair where she'd be sitting during the lecture. They sat down and started talking.

“My love, I really missed you during these two long and boring months. Was the trip comfortable?” Jon asked.

“I missed you too, Jon. The trip was great, however there has been a little accident on the train.” Jon raised his eyebrows. “A big, creepy man in the dining car started to get angry because they had run out of chicken. I think he was drunk because he started swearing against the society and the government. In the end his brother, that was even bigger than him, took him away.”

Jon started laughing after hearing the story. Usually he was very serious, Dany called his behaviour “brooding”, but she was able to bring out his hidden side.

They continued to talk and slowly the hall began to fill up. There were students and professors even from other faculties. He also invited his cousins from Winterfell to attend. His uncle Eddard was a politician: he moved to King’s Landing with his family after he won the election and became one of the representatives of the North in the Large Council, the legislature of the Federation of Westeros. When all the seats were occupied, the lecture finally began.

It was Jon who gave the greetings and introduced the subject of the lecture. He cleared his throat and started speaking using the microphone placed on the desk in front of him.

“Dear students of the University of King’s Landing, my dear colleagues and all the others who are here with us today. I want to thank you for your presence. Today our lecture will be a little peculiar because, as you probably already saw on the lecture flyer, we will talk about the last, controversial season of the popular TV Series ‘The Swords Throne’. I want to thank personally my dear colleague Daenerys Targaryen, assistant professor of modern history at the University of Lannisport.” He gave her a glimpse, and she gave him back a little smirk. “Her was the idea of this lecture because she was, unlike me, a great fan of the show. She also read the books the show is based on and I was surprised when she told me the original author has written only five of the seven planned books. As I said I was not so much interested in this show and I was unaware of this fact, so now I understand the decline in quality. But now let’s focus on our lecture! I give the floor to Daenerys, so that she can explain us why she had this idea and why she wanted to talk about it. Thank you so much for listening me!”

As he finished his speech and Dany moved the microphone closer to her mouth, Jon started to clap and soon the whole hall did the same. She immediately blushed.

“Thank you! Thank you so much for your support! I want to begin this lecture talking about the title I chose and that probably you saw on the flyer. Double standard. Why I chose this title? Because in the last season one of the main characters of the show is judged by double standard compared to the other characters. Now, as we told you in the flayer, if you haven’t seen the last season of the show and you plan to do it this is not the right place for you, because there will be heavy spoilers regarding the ending.” Some people left the hall after hearing this, probably they came only because they read ‘The Swords Throne’ on the flyer and who knows what they thought. “The character I’m talking about is the Exiled Queen. We all know what she has done to the capital city and the controversy of her ‘madness’. But the main problem is that they justified this with some actions she has done in the past. Some actions that also others characters have done, actions that are perfectly justified by the society they live in. But in her case, she was judged using our moral values, even by the other characters.” As she finished this sentence, a murmur rose among those present.

Suddenly, a young student raised his hand to answer a question. Jon immediately know who he was. Samwell Tarly, the perfect embodiment of a nerd. He was one of the most fanatical students he ever saw. Every time he went to the library of their university, he found him reading something. Jon nodded to him.

“Erm… Thank you for the lecture. I have a question. When the Queen burned with her dragon the two prisoners after the battle, could it be a clear foreshadowing of her madness? She burned them because they refused to bend the knee!” The fat student asked.

Dany heard the question and she immediately come up with the answer.

“Thank you for the question. No, it isn’t a foreshadowing of madness. She executed them because they were oathbreakers, they betrayed their liege lady and they practically begged to be executed when they were given a choice. Remember that in their society prisoners don’t have rights and that treason is punished with death. Do you remember when the Hidden Prince executed a man that refused to follow his orders even when he begged to be spared? Why isn’t that considered a foreshadowing of madness? Simple. Double standard.” Dany finished, looking now for Jon. He gave her a nod of approval.

Then another hand was raised. This time was another professor who wanted to ask something. Tyrion Lannister. One of the most experienced scholars of economic history but sadly most famous for the dwarfism that afflicted him. Nonetheless, he was a nice man, known for his clever jokes during the lessons he held. Jon with a nod approved his request.

“My dear fellows, first thank you so much for this lecture. I wanted to talk about that dialogue the Imp Lion had in his cell with the Hidden Prince. I liked how he expressed how he was blinded by the actions of the Exiled Queen because they cheered for her as she gained more power and support. And if someone was wondering no, I don’t like the Imp Lion because he suffers of dwarfism like me!” The hall burst into a loud laughter. Dany was ready to answer, but it was Jon who wanted to speak.

“My dear friend, thank you for your question. I ask forgiveness to Daenerys, but I want to personally answer to this question because it deals with aspects of modern society. That conversation is clearly based on modern moral values and not on the values of their society. Suddenly the Imp becomes a pacifist who want to take the city without bloodshed, could you believe him? Did he kind of forgot when he ordered that special substance called ‘wildfire’ to be used while defending the city during Season Two? I’m pretty sure nowadays that would be considered a war crime because that substance would be regulated by international treaties. And what about the slave masters she executed? I want to remember that their society doesn’t have a legal system that ensures fair trials. They even have this ‘trial by combat’ system of justice that is absolutely unfair! There we have the typical ‘Trolley problem’: to end slavery she has to deal with the slavers the hard way. She has to execute hundreds of masters to liberate hundreds of thousands of slaves. Yes, she is ruthless, but before the last season almost every other character was ruthless. Do you remember when the little She-Wolf Assassin baked two men into a pie, made his father eat the aforesaid pie, murdered him and then poisoned the whole family? Why she isn’t judged by our modern values? Because she is good? Are we sure all the people she poisoned where involved in her brother’s murder? This is the problem. Double standard. This is what enrages me. This is not the way their society works. This is not the way history works. You can’t judge the past with the values of the present.” As he finished his exhaustive answer, he drank a glass of water to clear his throat.

“Well, you've made your point. I can’t certainly argue. Thank you for your answer, my friend” Said the blonde-haired little man.

Dany and he took the floor again. She changed the subject and began to talk about the political situation after the murder of the Exiled Queen. She started to talk about how the choice to establish an elective monarchy and give the independence to the Northern Kingdom was a terrible and decision. And so was the choice of Council’s members. Dany explained how she expected a full-scale civil war within 5 years. As Dany spoke, he was completely captivated by her. The way she confidently expressed her thoughts. She had the same charisma and confidence of a Queen. And he liked it. He liked it so much that he was in fact aroused by her. He had the urge to take her right there, in front of the whole audience. But he remembered they were in a public place and so he had to behave with dignity.

About an hour passed since the beginning of the lecture. Dany was talking about how the Red Wolf played her cards to become the Queen of the Northerner Kingdom. Jon remembered how she broke a sacred vow she made to her brother/cousin to undermine the Exiled Queen and how she set aside his birthright to gain the independence of her homeland and her crown. Suddenly, a red-haired, blue-eyed woman raised her hand. It was his cousin Sansa, a student of Political Science.

“Ah, my dear Sansa, do you have a question?” Dany asked. Of course, she knew very well his cousin. The marriage between Rhaegar and Lyanna tied both their families. Jon suddenly thought about the many trips he and Dany made to Winterfell, she loved to spend time in the natural hot springs that can be found here. And he loved their lovemaking session there. Especially that time he gave her a ‘Lord’s kiss’, a thing they saw in an episode of ‘The Swords Throne’ and that they wanted absolutely to try. That day was glorious. The taste of her womanhood was something that could only be described as divine. And doing it underwater made it even better. 

“No, I don’t want to ask a question. I would like to share a thought of mine.” Sansa answered.

“Sure, go ahead!” Dany said while giving her one of those smiles that everytimes manages to melt Jon’s heart.

“I think that the Red Wolf actions were justified. She saw how a danger the Exiled Queen could be for the Kingdoms and so she acted. Yes, she broke her oath, but she did it for the greater good. The Queen wanted everybody to bow to her and she was going to be a mad tyrant like her father. Also, during the finale we see that se is going to be a dictator, as the imagery clearly sugg-“

“THAT SCENE IS A GIANT LOAD OF BULLSHIT!!!” Jon roared suddenly, interrupting his cousin. Hearing that made him crazy. When he first saw that scene during the finale, he threw the remote of his tv at the wall, breaking it in hundreds of pieces. Then he ranted with Dany for two hours straight on how he was disgusted by what they did.

In the hall there was a graveyard silence. His scream was so loud that the people in the back rows heard him even without him using the microphone. They stayed like this for a couple of minutes. Finally, he started to speak again.

“What they did was horrific. They used the same imagery as the propaganda footages of dictatorial regimes only to force upon the audience the idea that she is evil. And they succeeded, because I read a lot of comments on social medias of people that compared her to the worst dictators. This is how the show business works. One of the worst tropes existing, to compare the bad guy to dictators even when the comparison can’t be made. Like in ‘The Swords Throne’. We are in a medieval society where the concept of dictatorship can’t exist. And also, did the Exiled Queen ever spoken about establishing a totalitarian state? Did she ever spoke about the desire to gain ‘vital space’ for her people? Or about the genetical inferiority of other races? Has she ever planned a genocide? Ah, another problem with many of the fans’ comment I’ve read. It seems that the majority of the people don’t know the meaning of the world genocide. What she did during the battle for the Capital City was not genocide. A genocide is the intentional action to destroy a people because of their ethnic, national or religious values. During the battle she killed people regardless of these values. The same way it would happen during an aerial bombing nowadays. You can call it a slaughter, a massacre, a mass murder. But please don’t use the term genocide, especially when in our times there are people who denies that some genocides actually happened. What the two showrunners did is a disgrace. I think they both failed history at school” The hall burst into laugh. “They are oversimplifying what real dictatorship regimes were, comparing to a damn medieval fantasy world. I would like them to pay a visit to our University, so that they could learn how to make a TV Series without these terrible historical abominations. And I want to invite all of you to think about one thing. I saw a lot of people call the Exiled Queen to be entitled, arrogant and many other things. What do you would expect from a medieval monarch? To establish a democratic government? To be a pacifist? Do you think the Red Wolf will be a fair queen after she wanted the crown for her? Or that the new ‘Six Kingdoms’ will be stable? As Daenerys said before, probably they will collapse very soon. The best choice was, paradoxically, a unified kingdom under a strong monarch. Instead we have an independent, ravaged autonomous kingdom and six Kingdom under a King elected by a rigged council. And this King has also supernatural powers that could make him a sort of ‘Big Brother’ that overseer all his subjects waiting for a false step. What a bizarre and antihistorical ending!” And so, Jon finished his rant.

A murmur began to be heard in the hall as those present began to exchange views. Jon noticed that Dany was checking the time on her smartphone. Then she made an announcement.

“Thank you for keeping your attention so far. I realized it's lunchtime. Now we're gonna take a break and we will meet up again this afternoon at 4:00 p.m. for the end of the lecture. Have a nice launch!” She said with her typical smile.

Everyone began to stand up and leave the hall, and so did Jon and Dany. Jon was carrying her trolley. They left the building and started walking towards his car. He loaded the trolley in the trunk.

“Jon, I’m starving. I’m so hungry I would eat a stallion's heart! Have you planned where we're going to eat? Don’t worry, you know me. Even a simple place is fine.” She asked him with a lovely face. Her violet eyes as always had a mesmerizing effect on him.

“Of course, my love!” He replied, giving her a chaste kiss. “I have a reservation for a table at Bobby B’s Steakhouse, recently opened by our relative Robert Baratheon. Tyrion recommended it to me, saying that it also has a great selection of wines!”

“Ah, cousin Robert! Rhaegar always tells when they were younger how they fought for your mother’s hand! Imagine if Robert won your mother’s heart, we would never have met!” she said while giving a little smirk.

“Oh Gods please, don’t make me think about it! Robert is a nice guy, but he is also a drunken womanizer. What a nightmare would be to have him as a father! And also, what a nightmare would be a life without you?” Jon was not usually a poet, but she had a special influence over him.

After about twenty minutes driving through King’s Landing traffic, they finally arrived at their destination.

Robert was sitting in the lobby welcoming customers.

“BY THE GODS!!! Look what a beautiful surprise! Jon, Daenerys, welcome to my steakhouse!” Robert greeted them with a warm embrace.

“BESSIE!!! Please bring my special guests at their table!” He shouted to the waitress. “Thank the Gods for that woman! I will come soon with the menus. I will take personally your order!”

They followed the waitress and finally sat down at their table. Robert came after a few minutes.

“Very well my friends, we have a wide variety of meats to choose from! However, I would suggest our ‘house speciality’: wild boar meat! Directly from the Kingswood!” Robert said while he was giving them the menus.

“Fine for me!” Jon told him.

“I don’t like boar so much… Do you have a venison steak instead?” Dany asked.

“Of course! Deer is another of our specialities! I will ger you one of the best benison steak you will ever taste! LANCEL!!! BRING SOME OF OUR BEST RED DORNISH TO OUR GUESTS!!! NOW!!!” Robert shouted at one of his waiters. Jon and Dany started laughing.

“Thank you so much, but no wine for me. I will gladly have some water instead” Dany said.

Jon was curious about the strange behaviour of Dany. She always liked wine, especially the Red Dornish. The thought immediately disappeared from his mind when he saw his radiant smile.

They started talking about the lecture while waiting for their dishes.

“Jon, when you snapped after hearing Sansa’s intervention… You were a completely different person that the brooding Jon I grew up with. And do you know what? I loved it. I felt the urge to stop the lesson and take you in front of everyone.” She said in a seductive tone.

“Do you read my thoughts? Because I had the same feeling when I heard you talking about your ideas. Gods, I really missed you during these two months!” Jon was inpatient to have her.

“Don’t worry, tonight we will make up for all the lost nights. I hope you have soundproof walls.” She seductively said in his ear.

“Dany, do you want to drive me to an early grave? How can I wait tonight? No, after we finish, we go straight to my apartment and we will have a couple of hours for us before we have to return for the lecture.” Jon commanded with an authoritative tone. Dany seemed to like the idea.

The lunch continued and when they finished, they were about to argue with Robert. He insisted that the lunch was on the house, but they insisted to pay. In the end, Robert got the better of them.

They got in the car and drove to Jon's house. It was a small apartment near the university.

When Jon opened the door of his apartment, an albino Husky jumped on him. It was the gorgeous Ghost, his faithful companion that Jon found one day when he was still a small puppy. After he licked Jon’s face, Ghost went straight to Dany.

“GHOST!!! I missed you so much! What a good boy you are!” She exclaimed joyfully while Ghost was now licking her. He also started sniffing her. He seemed to like her stomach. Maybe this was the way he was trying to say he was hungry.

“Hey Ghost, it’s lunch time! I have some bones for you that Robert gave to me! Come here!” Jon said as he was placing the food tray containing the bones on the floor. The albino immediately went to taste his food.

Jon saw that in the meantime Dany opened her trolley and unpacked it. He saw a pair of bras that skyrocketed him to the stars. He also noticed that Dany was staring at his bookshelf.

“Jon, what in the Seven Hells is this mess! Look at your books! Why you don’t buy another one if you don’t have any more space for your books?” Dany asked, irritated by that disorder.

“Dany, I promise you we will talk about this later, but now there is only one thing I want to talk about…” And then his lips where on hers.

Their kiss was something that can’t be described. It had the same intensity of their first one, their tongues fight for dominance and from time to time, one of them would moan. They parted only to gasp for air. Dany started to lower the hand she had over his shoulder, until she reached his manhood.

“Oh good, it seems that Longclaw is rising!” This particular nickname was another of her ideas taken from ‘The Swords Throne”. It was the sword of the Hidden Prince and she first called it this way when she took it in her mouth a summer night during a trip in Braavos.

“Of course, it is always ready for battle! Let’s not waste time” He took her arm and dragged her into the bedroom. He immediately started to unbutton the blouse she was wearing. Dany did the same, first removing his necktie and then unbuttoning his shirt. Then Jon proceeded to free her breasts removing the bra. He put his hands on both breasts and he felt them a little different since the last time he had her. He felt them a little fuller. Maybe it was abstinence that gave him these hallucinations. He quickly dismissed these thoughts because he couldn’t wait anymore. He took her right nipple in his mouth. Dany immediately moaned from pleasure.

“Oh Jon, I missed this so much!”

Then he went for the left nipple, while caressing his cheek. Jon felt a divine pleasure, while Dany was moaning like her first time.

“Jon, it is so good! But I need Longclaw! Immediately!” She commanded.

“As you wish, my love!” He started to take off his shoes, socks and pants. Soon he was in underwear.

“Beware Dany, I am going to unsheathe Longclaw. Be careful because it is very dangerous!” Jon knew how to tease her. He proceeded to take off his underwear. And there it was Longclaw, hard as a real sword and ready to pleasure Dany. But Dany was not greedy: she wanted their pleasure and not only hers. So, she pushed Jon to sit on the bed, knelt before him and took Longclaw in her mouth. Her head was moving up and down, her tongue was licking every millimetre of Longclaw’s length.

“GODS DANY!!! You are going to kill me!” his pleasure was enormous.

“If you continue this way, soon I will come!” He added while moaning.

As she heard his words, she immediately stopped. Jon was confused. She licked out his seed from her mouth.

“Oh no Jon, you will not come in my mouth. I want you to come inside me!” Her voice was a mix of authority and seductiveness.

“As you wish Dany, but you still have too much clothes on yourself. Let me help to free yourself!” Jon said with a loving tone.

He tried to take off the skirt she was wearing but failing to do so, he decided to tear it away. There’s no time for that. And Dany didn’t care either. He also took away her heels and her underwear. They were ready.

“Jon, this time I want to ride you. Ride you like… a Dragon!” Jon loved when she proposed this kind of ‘roleplay’. So, he laid down on the bed, Longclaw raised to the sky. Dany climbed upon him, placed herself over his manhood and, at last, stuck it into her womanhood. She started to rise and fall, while Jon placed his hands on her hips.

“OH JON! You ar-OH- incredible!”

“DANY! I don’t know what I di-AH!-to deserve your blessing!”

Jon could feel her wetness over Longclaw. He decided that the positions had to be reversed. First, he put his hands around her neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Then he lowered his hands to her plump arse and he rolled over her. He started to thrust faster and faster. Dany’s moans grew up louder. He was reaching his climax and he could feel the same for Dany.

“Dany, I thi-OH!-it’s almost tim-AH!”

“YES! Come wit-AH!-me! Together!”

And together they came. Jon spilled his seed inside her, and he immediately he wondered if he should ask Dany to take the contraceptive.

They were lying on the bed, as naked as the day they were born. Jon gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“Dany, you are awesome as always. I missed you so much and I want you to know that my hearth will always be mine.” His voice was soft and lovely.

“Thank you, but for me you are the special one. I missed you too and I also love you with all my heart. I can’t imagine a word without you.” She replied with the same tone of his.

Jon suddenly had something on his mind and immediately shared it with Dany.

“Dany, do you want to know something? Have you noticed how we are similar to the characters of ‘The Swords Thone’? I resemble the Hidden Prince and you the Exiled Queen! And we are aunt and nephew like them! Also, we also had our share of ‘boatsex’ that time on the ferry for Dragonstone” They both giggled.

“Yes Jon, I’ve noticed it. I’ve always liked them and if, I must be honest, I have ‘shipped’ them since before they even meet for the first time!” Jon raised an eyebrow as she finished the phrase.

“Excuse me for my ignorance, but what does the word ‘shipping’ means?” He asked.

“Shipping is when you support a romantic relationship between two individuals, especially in a fictional story. Often a word is created to indicate the ship and usually this word is a blend of the name of the involved individuals” She brought her right hand to his cheek. “For example, if someone would ship us they would probably call our ship ‘Jonerys’, a blend of our names.” She concluded while caressing his cheek.

“Oh, imagine if somebody would dare to be a ‘Jonerys shipper’ the same way they ‘shipped’ the Exiled Queen and the Hidden Prince!” He chuckled.

“Sadly, I didn’t like how their story ended.” Dany was staring into his grey eyes. “Please, tell me you will not stab me into the heart!” She said with a worried glance.

“Dany, how could you even think about a thing like this? I love you so much that I would follow you through each of the Seven Hells!” He gave her a short but passionate kiss to seal his love. “And to be honest, I’ve already stabbed you a lot of times. Not with a dagger and not into the hearth, but...”

“JON!!!” She was laughing as she grabbed a pillow and used it to beat him.

“Jokes aside, their story it’s really sad and tragic. They had similar journeys made of betrayal, suffering and sacrifices. When they found eachother they were finally happy and then the world has fallen upon them. She has lost everything, was betrayed from everyone and then she was murdered by him, the man she loved and her last relative. And he didn’t have a better ending. They betrayed him, used him to kill her and as a reward they sent him into exile, his own siblings/cousins did it! What a pessimistic view of history! And as an historian I can assure you that history is not pessimistic as this finale was!” He was looking into her beautiful eyes, waiting for her response.

“Yes, you are right on everything, my love. But let’s see the positive side. We are here, we love eachother and we can have a beautiful and happy life together. If you want it.”

Jon was had been struck by the last phrase she said. For a moment he thought she would fear that he didn’t want to be with her. But she was wrong. He loved her with all his heart and he would reveal to her his plans for the future that night. But after hearing her doubt, he decided that now was the time to act. He rose from the bed and positioned himself in front of her. She was looking at him with a curious look.

“Of course I want it. I've always wanted it. We were always meant to be together. Daenerys Targaryen, you are my aunt. My best friend. My true and only love. My other half.” Jon knelt before her and took his right hand. “Would you like to also be my wife?” He concluded with a bright smile.

For a couple of seconds that seemed like hours there was total silence. Then, he saw that tears began to form in her eyes. He knew that these were not tears of pain, but of joy.

“Yes, Yes, YES!!! Jon Targaryen, my nephew. My best friend. The love of my life. My other half. And soon my husband. I want to be with you until the end of my days!” Tears flowed down her cheeks. “And I need to tell you something. I haven't felt so good lately, so I went to a doctor to get examined. And then I discovered…” She placed her hand over her stomach.

The world suddenly stopped as he realized what she was saying to him. He remained frozen as she was frantically awaiting for his response.

“J-Jon, please. My love. S-say something. Don’t tell me y-you don’t want i-it.” Dany was stammering scared of his possible rejection. And Jon realized what was going on.

“No please, don’t do that.” Tears started forming in his grey eyes. “You can’t imagine the joy I am feeling, I am the luckiest guy in the world! I am going to be a father! A child born from our love, I couldn’t ask anything more!” He finally gave in to his crying. He could see that Dany was reassured to hear his words.

Soon, he placed a kiss on her stomach and started talking to the little life form that was forming here.

“My little one, can you hear me? I am your dad! I want you to know that I already love you and I always will. You and your mother are the most special things in my life. I can’t wait to meet you and hold you in my arms! And I am pretty sure you will be a little girl with your mother gorgeous eyes and shiny hair! The world needs more little Danys.” He was now caressing her stomach.

“So, do you think he will be a girl with my looks? Because I think he will be a boy with your beautiful grey eyes and your curly raven hair. For me, the world needs more little Jons!” She replied giggling.

The rest of the world counted for nothing. It was just him, her and the little child growing in the Dany's womb. And that was enough. He immediately thought of the Exiled Queen and the Hidden Prince. They deserved better. They deserved to be like him and Dany. Maybe there was another world where Jon was the Hidden Prince and Dany was the Exiled Queen. And maybe in this world Jon killed Dany. But he immediately thought that there couldn’t be a world so idiot where something similar to the last, nonsensical season of ‘The Swords Throne’ existed.

**Author's Note:**

> So obiviously I couldn't name GoT's charachters with their names or this story couldn't exists. And I couldn't call GoT with it's name, so I had this idea: "The Swords Throne" is the literal translation of the Italian title of GoT, "Il Trono di Spade". This is also the Italian name of the Iron Throne (the literal Italian translation would be "Il Trono di Ferro").  
I want to thank all the great writers here on AO3, you've been a panacea after that tragic nightmare that Season 8 has been.  
Let me know in the comments if you liked the story and if you share my point of view as a budding historian. I am open to dialogue, provided that we maintain a civil tone.  
EDIT 09/02/19: Formatted the text in html, now the story is more easily readable.


End file.
